Truce
by victiniphantom
Summary: I am so bad at summaries...Sorry. The story is only 600 words any ways. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey I know it is not Christmas yet, but I just though of this idea and I just you like it.

* * *

Vlad's POV

I was just doing my morning routine today. I know it is Christmas, but for me it was like every other day.

I first walked down to my dinning room to be met by my lovely Maddy hologram who gave me a cup of coffee and a bagel. I then went down to lab to check from and reports from my ghost spies and my bug bots.

With no replay from either of them I wanted to go through the Ghost Zone, but I remembered the Christmas truce and that I wasn't allowed in the Zone today. 'Butter Biscuits'

Since there was nothing else to do I decided all there was to do today was to read the newspaper and see if there were and Christmas football games today.

I walked outside, and went to my mailbox to collect my papers. Beside the mailbox to my surprise was a nicely wrapped box and onto of it said to Vlad Masters. All I thought was it was probably Jack sending me something that would eventually blow up on my face.

When I looked to see who it was from I was surprised to find it was from Daniel. Well that was unexpected. With the box there was a note, and it read.

_To a halfa_ to_ another,_

_Hey Vlad since today is the day of truce for the ghosts, and the day of 'celebration' for the humans iI just thought to be in the spirt to give you a little gift. _

_I know we have had a LOT of trouble in the past, but today we are friends. No evil plots to kill my dad, marry my mom, and make me your evil apprentice. ( Also for the record it will never happen) Today also is not only a day of truce for the ghosts, but also for halfa's. _

_I just wanted to start this off with a little gift. I know you are billion air and rich and all, but still it's normal to this today. So, today I hope you have a Merry Christmas._

_From, _

_The halfa of Amity_

After I read the note I picked up the box and went inside. I went into a sitting room and started to tear off the wrapping. What was reviled to me was not that surprising. A box of Froot-Loops. Man that boy how much he doesn't know how much we are alike.

I then glanced back at the note and notice a small piece of tape. when I took the tape off carefully there was another note that read.

_PS: The Froot-Loops were Tucker ideas, so if you want to go after someone please let it be him. I know you don't follow the Christmas truce, ( Skulker told me) but I do. Still have a Merry Christmas. DP :P_

* * *

**_I hoped you liked it. I know it is still way early for Christmas, but I just wanted to write this now. Also should I make a squeal Vote. Please review please *with sugar on top* review_**

**-tini**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you guys go the squeal. hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Danny's POV

Thank goodness Christmas has passed. Even though that whole incident last year with the GW(Ghost Writer) Christmas still isn't my favorite holiday.

It was not new years and Sam , Tucker and me have planned a whole day to Movies, Bowling, Lazar Tag,(yeah I am not to old for that) Bumper Cars, and skateboarding. I was pumped for that we have planed for this since last christmas. It was going to be Sam's 'sorry' gift for accusing me of stealing all the gifts.

I was exciting my house when a large package sat by my mailbox. It has a HUGE Danny Fenton addressing. *Ok who sent me a gift now Christmas is already over*

I went over to see who it was from. *Big surprise it was from Vlad* I picked up the not that went with it and read it.

_To young Daniel,_

_I received your 'gift' early Christmas morning. I will give tucker the regards *evil grin*_

_I will accept you halfa truce. that was a generous offer even though I am more powerful than you. Remember 20 more years of experience. I don't see you coming after me anyways everytime I either capture you or set a trap for you and then capture you._

_But, the main point of this letter was to ask your family over of Dinner soon, and I wanted your permission. I also wanted that Dinner to be a truce too. I will even tell Skulker to take a day off._

_I will expect your answer by tomorrow I do know of your little plans tonight. I will not interfra...Maybe._

_I actually never got you Christmas present I know how much you 'love' Christmas. I know you will like it, so Merry Christmas._

_From, _

_Your dear Uncle Vladdie_

I carefully bent down and took off the ribbon, and unwrapped the package expecting the worst. But, when I actually tore off everything there in its place was a exact replica of the Space Ship 'Discovery'. There was a note attached to the wing of it.

_PS: There is a remote that comes with it. It is ecto-powered, so it can fly. I hope you had a better Christmas than last year. _

That was a surprise. I guess he really like the truce. Maybe just maybe we can have dinner together. I will think about that later now I need to put this awesome gift up and then hurry over to Sam's house I am already late.

Thank you Vlad wherever you are.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, but I hoped you liked it. Please Review or PM me about what you think of it. **

_**-tini**_


End file.
